This isn't home:The Third Saga
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: It's the third and final installment of this series.What happens to them now as Trunks enters his teen years?Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own anything...sigh.

This just came to me...enjoy..

and don't hold it against me,cuz words were left out.

This site is giving me soo many problems.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

Years later...

Trunks now in high school,was the idol of every girl in West City High.

He had a rather cute girlfriend with

auburn hair and green eyes that made her stand out in a crowd."Alaris,we should get

can catch up later.I want you to meet my mom Kagome."

"Ohhh,I love to meet your mom,Trunksie."

Meanwhile,Vegeta junior aka Vega,as he liked to be called since his sixth birthday,was now a active ten year old.

He had his eye on a girl in his class,tormenting her on a daily basis.

It was his way of getting her attention.

His dark blue (almost black)eyes were swimming with emotion.

He was now experiencing his first crush.

"Hey,Marisol!Heads up!"throwing a rubber ball at her.

Wham!

The girl fell down,scraping her knee."Leave me alone!I hate you!You're so mean!"she shouted,running away.

"...I'm mean..?"'He blinked.

Maybe it wasn't the best way to a girl's heart after all.

Awhile later...

Trunks saw a shadow overhead,while he was kissing his girl on the rooftop in the form of his little brother.

"S'up,Vega?Why aren't you in school?"Trunks asked,pulling away.

"I told my teacher I needed to go to the bathroom...how do you get a girl to like you..after you hit her with a ball?"

Trunks sweat dropped."Was it a accident?Did you apologize?"

Vega shook his head no."I was just having fun..the way I know how...and she hates me..."

Trunks shrugged,"You should apologize to her,bro.I can't always help you with girls,you know I can't."

"Please big brother..there's no else but you...please?"

Trunks sighed,"Alright,I'll see what I can do.I'm not promising anything.."

"Thank you,Trunks!"cheered Vega.

"You're welcome,now get back to class before your teachers know you're missing."

"Right!Bye,Marisol!Bye,Trunks!"

"Her name is Alaris!"Trunks corrected.

Vega arrived at his school making a grand entrance,creating a small whirlwind in the halls.

Startling faculty and students'-

papers were scattered and blown...

The ten year old was placed in detention.

Kagome hung up the phone,her hair cut short and still kept her youthful figure,working out a few times a week.

Still attractive to her husband,who didn't seem to age much due to his Saiyan heritage.

Awhile later...

"Yes?"Kagome asked,entering the principal's office."What did Vega do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!I just saw my big brother!"he insisted.

"And made a mess in the process."said the middle aged woman in the glasses."Mrs..um..?"

"Oh!It's Higurareshi!"Kagome said quickly."That's my name."

"Well,since no one was seriously hurt.I'll let this pass,you young man,need to walk the rest of us."

Kagome thanked the authority figure for her tolerance.

"Next time,walk back to class,okay?"

Vega nodded,"Okay,mom."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This story will have a lot of dialogue,because I had so much trouble with this 's not

detail friendly...posted for those who miss reading my previous stories.

** Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

"So,why were you picking on girls again,Vega?"Kagome asked.

"...Um..because I like her?"answered the half saiyan.

"There are other ways to tell her,then to give her a concussion."

"Really?Like what?"

"Well..you could give her flowers..."Kagome suggested.

"Flowers?Like when Dad gets you on your birthday?..I guess I could.."

"Good,then it's 's go get her the most beautiful bouquet she's ever seen!"

Endless meeting after meeting...

Vegeta was bored.

It was interfering with his training...how he longed for those days...

"Excuse me,"said a thin blond man."Your two-"Vegeta hurled a stapler at his direction.

"Enough of these mundane meetings!I'm going home!"storming off."Every one go home..NOW!"

His outburst scared a few,others blinked,not understanding.

If he kept this up,there will be no more Capsule Corp.

Vegeta laid a plan to get Kagome behind the desk as his assistant.

She had to have some background,right?

Elsewhere...

"Do you think she'll like them,mom?"

Kagome nodded,"I'm sure..good luck!"

Vega made his way to his crush,his face red,"Here,you go..this is for you..."

"Thank you..wait...this is a joke,right?"she accused.

Vega shook his head.

"It's no joke..take them."running off

"Thank you!"she shouted.

"How did it go?"Did she like them?Did you tell her ?"

"She liked them,mom...and I told her she smells nice.."blushing now(Vega)

Kagome hugged her flesh and blood.

She was going to help him no

matter what...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

"So,you go on your first date and good luck."

Kagome send him off with a smile.

Her mom was chaperoning.

Kagome returned home just in time to meet Trunks's new girlfriend,Alaris.

"Mom,this is Alaris..Alaris,...Mom."

"Pleased to meet you,Trunks's mom."said the auburn haired female.

"Well,since you're here,want to stay awhile?"

Vegeta stormed in,still bitter from earlier.

All heads turned his direction,"What's wrong,Vegeta?"asked Kagome,getting up.

"Everything.I don't want to do this anymore."

Kagome gulped,hugging him."Please,Veg-"thinking their marriage was in crisis.

"I don't like these meetings...I want you there with me."

Kagome sighed with relief."Thank god,I thought I was going to lose you."

Vegeta looked at her,"Why would you think that?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders,"I don't know..what can I do?"

"You can be my assistant."

"Sure,I love the kids at school during the day,I got nothing but time."

"When do you want to start,Kagome?"

"Um,tomorrow?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

A/N:This is not detail friendly...sorry,but it is what is...I'm doing my best to work with what I have.

and thanks to all those who reviewed my story!You know who you are!

Kagome got ready for her first day at work.

Dressed in a business suit tailored to fit her.

"How do I look,boys?"

"Great,Mom."

"Okay,Trunks drive your brother to school."

"Sure,mom."

Vega waved,"Have a good day,mom!"

Kagome smiled,leaving.

Vegeta waited for her to arrive.

"Ready for your first day?"

"Uh huh,ready."

Vegeta and Kagome arrived together fashionably dressed.

"So,honey,where is my office?I do get one,right?"

"Hm,of course."

Having her there provided a distraction.

Giving everyone a sense of relief.

With their boss happy,they were happy.

"So,what is your relation to Vegeta?"asked a woman.

"Oh,he's my husband."said the brunette.

"You're married to that man?"

"Uh huh,for about ten years."

"..Wow..ten years?"

Kagome nodded,"He's a great husband and father."

The woman nodded,"That's great."

Kagome smiled,"He's great...and I love him."

The woman smiled,she must see something she didn't.

Vegeta had the staff terrified of his implosive anger.

Hurling office items,breaking furniture.

Shouting at staff.

She must be his better half.

Some remembered Bulma.

And wondered what had drove Kagome to marry such a man.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

A/N:This is not detail friendly...sorry,but it is what is...I'm doing my best to work with what I have.

and thanks to all those who reviewed my story!You know who you are!

"Kagome,I need you to file this for me. Do you know how to run a computer,do you?"

"Sure,leave it to me,Vegeta."

The blond man that Vegeta had imitated had approached her.

"Excuse me,miss Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me,what did you see in him?"

"Well,he is more kind than he lets on."Kagome added with a smile.

"I see."said the man."if you were to-I got to go.."The blond ran off,cowering in fear.

Kagome turned her head,"Hi, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to see the man flirt with you..the next man who tries to subject my wife

is going to wish I was never born!"

*...He's jealous...I thought as much.*

"Kagome,let's go home."

"Sure."

"You always got to be their wet dream?"Vegeta gruffed.

"I'm not married to them.I'm married to you."

Her words did calm him.

She was married to him,and did bare him a son.

"You're right,as are we having for dinner?"

"Whatever you like."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this will most likely have some detail missing...so don't hold it against me.

* * Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

They arrived home to see Trunks shirtless,surprised to see them.

Like he was up to something.

His hair a mess.

"What's going on,son?"asked Vegeta.

They knew.

"Where's Alaris?"asked Kagome.

"Right..here."she stammered.

"Go home, need to talk to Trunks alone."

"Y-yes..sir..sorry sir.."

"You are going to be grounded, the rest of the school year."

"Aw!Come-"Vegeta glared at his oldest,sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes,sir."

"Now,go to your room."

Trunks went to his room,his head down.

"What's wrong,Trunks?"asked Vega,in his casuals.

"I got caught with Alaris,Vega."

"What were you doing,Trunks?Were you doing the nasty?"

Trunks's eyes widened."..How did you know that,Vega?"

"Mmm,I saw it in school by accident.

My teacher was caught with her pants down with the librarian.

Trunks watched as his brother left to his room.

Unfazed by it.

"Does Mom know?"he asked.

Vega shrugged,"I don't know...

call me for dinner,okay?"

"Sure."

"What do you think?Should we buy him condoms?"asked Kagome.

"Hm,might as well."Vegeta scowled.

"We need to tell Vega as well."

"Fine."agreed Vegeta."Let's just get this over with."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

"Do you understand now,boys?"asked Kagome.

"Uh huh."stated Vega."You're not to have sex until you're married."

Trunks nodded,his face red.

"What's the matter,Trunks?"asked his younger brother.

"Trunks was caught in the act."Vegeta stated,making the teen fluster.

"Is that true,Trunks?"

"..Yes,Vega...but..we didn't go that far.."

"How far did you go,Trunks?"Vegeta grunted.

"Second base."was the answer."..almost third.."

"Hm,tomorrow we're getting you condoms."

Trunks nodded,digging his hands into his pockets.

~the next day~

"Here."Vegeta threw a box of condoms at his oldest.

"Don't use them until you're eighteen..and out of this house...on second

thought,don't use them at all."

Kagome entered the room,"What your father means..we don't want you

to make us grandparents anytime soon...

If she loves you,she'll wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And yes,this will have a lot of dialogue,this site isn't detail friendly...so,you've been warned,I

do not want to hear "your story needs detail"or my personal favorite"check your grammar"

keep that in mind,I have so much trouble editing and re-editing,words were always cut out.

Just leave your review at the end of the story,thanks.

* * Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

"Trunksie,what happened after I left?"Alaris asked during lunch.

"My parents grounded me for the rest of the school year."

"Um..."

"What?'Trunks asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Trunks..I think I'm pregnant."

The half saiyan fell anime style.

"Wh..what do you mean you're...my dad is going to kill me!"

"Why would he do that,Trunks?"Vega asked,coming out of nowhere.

"Gah!You scared the crap out of me!Listen,DON'T tell mom or dad what you heard."

"Okay,but it's gonna cost you your new video game."

"That's blackmail..fine, go."

"Okay!"Vega flew off."See you later,Trunks!"

Kagome was home when she got a interesting phone call.

"Hello?"

"Your son got my daughter pregnant!I want to speak to you and your husband."

It was obvious this was the girl's father.

Kagome sighed,"Alright,let me call my husband."Giving him the address.

"Sir,your wife is on line said it's urgent."said Vegeta's new employee.

"What is it?"

"It's about Trunks...you really need to come home."

Her tone said it was urgent.

"Fine,I'll there in five."

"Trunks,I hope for your sake..this is a prank."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

* * Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

Vegeta arrived had LOTS of questions to ask Trunks.

Kagome heard the door slam.

She winced at the sound.

She was on pins and needles waiting for his arrival.

Alaris's father hadn't shown up yet.

Vegeta's eyes got sight of his wife's worried blue ones.

"Where is Trunks?"

"He's not home yet."she answered quietly.

"When he gets here,there will be hell to pay."

Alaris's father arrived seconds later."You his parents?"

"Yes,we are just as shocked as you."stated Kagome.

"The kids will have to 's the decent thing to do."said Vegeta.

"...Yeah...but I still can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather."

Trunks sat beside Alaris on a rooftop.

"I can't believe I'm-what are we going to do,Trunks?I'm scared."

"I'm scared,too..

Have you seen my dad upset?"

Alaris laughed,"No..but I can imagine my dad looking like a bulldog."

"Well,we better get going and face the music."

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This story will have a lot of dialogue,because I had so much trouble with this 's not

detail friendly...posted for those who miss reading my previous stories.

** Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

Trunks and Alaris walked quietly into the living room where their parents were waiting.

"Sit down you two."ordered Vegeta,trying to gain his composure."You speak for

me,Kagome.I can't right now."

"Trunks,how are you going to support her and the baby?"

"Well,I was thinking of working part time to support her and the baby."

"Do you plan on marrying my daughter?"asked Alaris' s father.

"..Yes,sir."Trunks answered quickly.

"?"his eyes boring into Trunks's blue ones.

"Our son will live up to his promise."assured Vegeta."He has to."

"Well,'s time we your goodbye to him."

"Bye, you tomorrow!"

Turned around to face his own danger.

"Trunks..."began Vegeta."...Woman,I'm going to bed."

Kagome and Trunks watched him leave until they couldn't see him anymore.

"You get to bed now.I never seen your father like this before."

Trunks was now alone to reflect his thoughts.

"..Oh,man..that was close.."

"Don't you have something else to say to him?"

"No,the way I'm feeling right now...I don't want to maim the boy."

"I understand."Kagome said,kissing her husband's forehead.

"Let's go to bed."Said Vegeta,picking her up.

"Oh...Vegeta!"

(do I have to explain what's going on?)

BTW,the boys' room were nowhere near where they were.

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

* * Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

~the next day~

Trunks woke up to see his parents were talkative and in a good mood.

He hoped.

"Morning,mom..dad."

"Hm,morning."greeted Vegeta."Today you start work after school."

"Okay,what's for breakfast?I'm starving."

"I'm going to be a uncle,Trunks?"asked Vega.

"Sure,kid."avoiding Vegeta's accusing eyes.

~later~

"Trunks!How did it go after I left?"

"Dad didn't kill me if that is what you meant."

"I'm sorry..but I lied...

I want to break up with you."

Trunks blinked,"You lied..to me?"

"Uh huh...forgive me.."She ran off in tears.

"..Get back here!ALARIS!"

Trunks went after her.

No one makes a fool out of him.

"Alaris!We need to talk."he seethed.

"Trunks,this is not a good time..."

"Oh?I think it's a EXCELLENT time."

"..Trunks,please..."

A girl made her way to Alaris,"Baby,who's he?"

Trunks's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god...since when did you become bi?"

"I'm not,I'm gay."admitted Alaris."You were just a ruse."

"..Fine..whatever."Trunks stormed off.

"I can't believe she used me like that."he muttered to himself.

"Why is Alaris kissing that girl?"Vega asked,then cupping his mouth.

"Ewwwww!"

Trunks nodded,"Yeah,eww."

"So,she lied?"Kagome asked on the other end.

"Yeah,tell Dad okay?"

" See you later Trunks."

Later,Trunks got a call from his father,saying there are others.

"Yeah,Dad.I know."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

A/N:This is not detail friendly...sorry,but it is what is...I'm doing my best to work with what I have.

and thanks to all those who reviewed my story!You know who you are!

Trunks went to school,already he was the laughingstock.

His classmates knew of his ex's betrayal.

Whispering

amongst themselves."Look,there goes the fool."

"I hear he slept with both of them."said another.

"Will you shut up?I didn't know!"Trunks punched a fist through the concrete wall,scaring a few.

"He's a monster!"They ran off.

"Idiots."Trunks muttered.

A few minutes later...

"Trunks Brief come to the principal's office."said a voice on the P.A. system.

"Here's your hall pass."said the teacher.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Now, all know you are a little upset about being dumped by your lesbian ex..

but that does not give you the right to damage school property."

Trunks narrowed his eyes."What is my punishment?"

"You're going to be suspended for a few days.I already called your parents."

Trunks left the school,his ki energy rising.

By the time her got home,he was a super saiyan.

"Welcome home,Trunks.I'm making lunch."said Kagome chopping vegetables.

"You're going to give me a lecture?"

"No..there is no point too."answered Kagome."Go to your room.I'll call you when it's ready."

"okay...love you,mom."

"I love you,too."

Trunks headed to his room,laying on his bed,listening to music.

Later,Kagome knocked on his door."Trunks,lunch is ready."

Mother and son ate in silence.

"Your father won't blame you either."

Trunks smiled,"I know."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

* * Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

Trunks returned to school,there was a new girl in his class.

Her blond hair and blue eyes was

the first thing he noticed."Marron?Is that you?"

"Hi,Trunks!I didn't know you went here!

"Yeah,It's nice to see you...

how are your parents?"

"'Fine."

"And master Roshi?"

"Still the same dirty old man."

Trunks laughed aloud."Some people never change."

"You got that right."agreed Marron.

"So,what classes do you have?"

"Take a look at my schedule."

"...Okay,we have three classes together."

"Three?Are you serious?Which ones?"

"...History,chemistry...and biology."

"We'll have so much fun!I'll see you later!"

Trunks waves goodbye to her,feeling good.

"You know him?"asked Alaris.

"Trunks?..Yes..why you ask?"

"..Oh,no reason..he's not good of a kisser."

Marron shrugged."If you say so..."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

* * Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

"So,Marron.I hear you're going out with Goten."Trunks joked.

"No,we're just friends.I like someone else..."

"Someone else?..Like who?"

Marron giggled,"Come on,Trunks...think about it."

Trunks shrugged,"I give up."

Marron rolled her eyes,"You,silly."

Trunks laughed,"I know that..."

Things got quiet between them.

"So,uh..want to walk me to class?"

"Sure."

"Marron,can I ask you something?"

"Sure..and yes."

"What?"

"Are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"..Do you want to be?"

"Sure!I'm not scared of your dad."

"Well,let's get to class."

"Trunks!"exclaimed Vega."Hi Marron!"

"Hey brings you here?"asked the female.

"I always pay Trunks a visit."

"He does every day."Trunks confirmed.

"Is she your new girlfriend?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

* * Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

"Yes,she is."said Trunks."Right,Marron?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh...you're prettier than his last girl-"Trunks covered his younger

brother's mouth."Don't you got to head back to your school?"

"Bye Marron!Bye Trunks!"Vega went flying off.

This time he got caught by his teacher.

"I hope you enjoyed playing hooky,the principal wants to see you."

"Aw!"

(A/N:Poor kid.)

"What was he going to say?"Marron later asked.

"Don't worry about it."

Vegeta got a phone call from Kagome,explaining their youngest son's crime.

"He what?Tell him he's going to get it when I get home."

Vega got his punishment,he refused to cry.

"I won't visit Trunks at his high school again."he promised.

"See that you don't get caught."advised Vegeta.

"...sniff..okay."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

* * Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

"Marron,you remember my mom?"

"Oh!Hello miss Kagome!"

"Nice to see you again,'re dating her,right?"

Trunks nodded.

"Well,you two have father wants to see you Trunks."

"Okay,excuse me,Marron."

"So,Marron,Why don't you help me fix dinner for the boys?"

"Sure,I loved to help."

"Mom,I'm home!"announced Vega.

"Go wash your hands,dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay,is Marron staying too?"

"Of course,she's your brother's new girlfriend."

"Okay,I got good grades on my tests,mom!"

"You did?"asked Kagome.

"Uh huh!A perfect score!"

"My little genius."teased Kagome.

"Mommm!"

"Sorry,sweetie."

"Okay,I forgive you."

"Well,thank you."

Later...

"Welcome home,hon."Kagome greeted her husband.

"Trunks,you're dating Krillin's daughter?"

"Yup.."

" well.I suppose she'll do as your future wife."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This story will have a lot of dialogue,because I had so much trouble with this 's not

detail friendly...posted for those who miss reading my previous stories.

** Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

"Mind if I called my parents and told them where I am?"Marron asked.

"Sure,phone's right over there."Kagome pointed out.

"Hm,Marron's here?"Vegeta asked,arriving with flowers for his wife's birthday.

"Hi,mister Vegeta."greeted the blonde haired female.

"Hm,hello your father still married toi 18?"

"Yup,still married."

"And you're going out with my son,Trunks?"

"Uh huh."

"Is your father coming here to get you?"

"Later.I'm going to see Trunks now."

"Vega,will you get out of my room?"ordered Trunks.

"But why big brother?"

"Because Marron is coming to study with me."

"Okayyyy,I'll leave."

"Thanks,little bro.I'll see you later for dinner,okay?"

"Okay,I'm going to train with dad."

"Hey,Vegeta."greeted Krillin."Who would have guessed your son dating my daughter?"

"Hm,I say one thing for her,she has good taste."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

A/N:This is not detail friendly...sorry,but it is what is...I'm doing my best to work with what I have.

and thanks to all those who reviewed my story!You know who you are!

"Maybe the kids will get married one day."Krillin stated.

"Hm,maybe."agreed Vegeta.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they did."18 expressed.

"Trunks,we should really study if your parents saw us kissing?"

Trunks shrugged,"They'll probably cheer and stare."

Marron blushed,"You think so?"

"Uh huh.I do."

"So,Vegeta,have you heard from Goku these days?"

"What about Kakkarot?"

"Well,it's Chi Chi and Gokus's wedding anniversary..are you coming ?"

"Hm,count me in."

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?"asked Kagome.

"We love too."

"Trunks,you there?"Vega interrupted,witnessing them kiss.

"Trunks,what'cha doing?"

"Go away,Vega."

"Okay..Mom!Trunks is playing tonsil hockey with Marron!"

"VEGA!Don't listen to him,Mom!"

"It's nothing to be embarassed about,Trunks."

"...Yeah,I guess so..."

"He did what?"Kagome asked in disbelief.

"He was sucking face with Marron."

"I see...

you will one day find a girl you would love as much as Trunks does for Marron."

"Really?"

"Yes,really."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

A/N:This is not detail friendly...sorry,but it is what is...I'm doing my best to work with what I have.

and thanks to all those who reviewed my story!You know who you are!

"Trunks,you can sit next to Marron."offered Krillin."Don't they make a lovely pair?"

Both blue eyed teens blushed.

"Hm,you okay,son?"teased Vegeta.

"Trunks is blushing!"chimed Vega,eating his sandwich.

"How cute."said 18."Marron is too."

"...Uh huh..."said the blue eyed girl.

"Are you going to get married like Mom says?"Vega asked wide eyed.

That made them blush harder.

"You said quite enough,son."adressed Vegeta to his younger spitting image

"...Okay.."

"Trunks,"began Marron"Can I call you when I get home?"

"Sure."

A/N:I'm ending it with a poem I wrote:

Titled:A love worth waiting

No one told me I was going

to find you...unexpected

what you did to my heart

Never dreaming of a love likle ours

We are not afraid of the future

to say I love you echoes in the wind

The sun,the moon,the stars

shine awakening my senses

to pursue someone worth loving

maybe our love will surpass

on thorugh eternity

my love;forever I will love you.


End file.
